The Stray
| season = 1 | number = 3 | image = The Stray.jpg | airdate = | writer = Lisa Joy & Daniel T. Thomsen | director = Neil Marshall | previous = "Chestnut" | next = "Dissonance Theory" }} is the third episode of Westworld, and the third episode of the first season. The episode was co-written by Lisa Joy & Daniel T. Thomsen, and directed by Neil Marshall. Synopsis Plot Dolores Abernathy is waiting for Bernard Lowe are in a small glass walled work room, he enters, says good morning and tells her to bring herself back online. Dolores sits up straighter and looks at him, says hello. He asks her what he always does: Has anyone else put her in diagnostic mode since they last spoke, and has she told anyone of their conversations. She answers that she has been cleaned and serviced but not put into diagnostic mode. She reminds him that he told her not to tell anyone of their conversations, but doesn't actually say that she hasn't told anyone. He shows her a gift he's brought for her, a copy of Alice in Wonderland, that he used to read to his son. He asks her to read a particular passage "Dear, dear! How queer everything is today! And yesterday things went on just as usual. I wonder if I've been changed in the night." She pauses and looks at him, he asks her if that passage makes her think of anything. She answers that it's like the "other books" they've read together, that "It's about change." She asks about his son, where he is now. He answers and then puts her into Analysis Mode and asks what led her to ask that question. She answers that it seemed appropriate to ask a personal question at that point in the conversation. Appearing reassured, he tells her to Continue. She carries on reading until she comes to the point where Alice asks herself "Who in the world am I?" We see Dolores Abernathy waking as usual in her bed, we see her putting away some clean washing, she opens a drawer and sees a handgun wrapped in a cloth, she wasn't expecting it to be there. She unwraps it, puts is back remembers being dragged into the barn by the Man in Black. She looks in the drawer again but it's gone. We see William walking down the main street in Sweetwater, Clementine says "'Morning cowboy", he sees Teddy bringing in a bandit and looks at the "Wanted" poster. THe bandit tries to escape and Teddy intervenes when Clementine is used as a hostage. He is shot himself, but shoots the bandit dead, rescuing Clementine. Teddy tells him "Nice shot" and Clementine wants to express her gratitude more directly. Teddy demures and his friend Logan appears, doing his zipper, as usual. He's surprised that William has done this. Logan wants him to celebrate by having sex with the prostitute hosts. William wants to go bounty hunting with Teddy. Bernard Lowe leaves a glass walled work area into the common space that surrounds it, Theresa Cullen says that she's been looking for him. He explains that he was late that day. She talks about the board being uneasy about the update problems and the huge resources Ford is using for his new narrative. She wants to know why his staff Elsie Hughes are still pulling hosts for examination if the update problem has been resolved. He obviously didn't know that was happening and doesn't reply as she tells him to sort it and to be honest with her about things - and then goes. Bernard finds Hughes who is examining Rebus about the Walter incident. SHe plays him a recording of walter's one sided rant. and asks him why he kills six hosts but left three others. She points out that the six he killed had killed Walter in the past - so it was as if Walter was looking for revenge. She gets an alert telling her about a stray host on her tablet and Bernard tells her to go and sort it out. He obviously disapproves of what she's been doing. "Do something that's actually in your job description." We see Hughes and Ashley Stubbs going to the surface in an elevator. They bitch naturally at each other. In Sweetwater Teddy and Marti, an attractive woman carrying a rifle and wearing a sidearm, dressed more like a typical male guest than a typical female guest. Arrive outside the in front of a building and challenge a large man and his associate coming out. They ritualistically insult each other and then Teddy and Marti shoot them; Marti shoots the large man Teddy his companion. Marti is delighted. They handcuff the valuable corpse to the porch in front of the Mariposa Saloon & Hotel and go inside. Maeve Millay complains about the dead body outside but Teddy's apology is enough to satisfy her. When Teddy gives her some money we see her remember seeing Teddy's body being cleaned for repair when she woke too early from her own repair. Clementine comes onto Marti, using the same line as usual, and Marti happily goes upstairs with her. Teddy sees Dolores Abernathy across the street and goes to retrieve her dropped tin can. On their way to the Abernathy Ranch they stop and talk. She talks to him about how she feels unsatisfied, she wants to go away with him. He says "someday"; she understands that someday means never, and says so. From his puzzled expression she seems to be going off script. She tells him she wants to go now, but he says he has things to do before he deserves her. When they get back to the ranch they hear a shot, as usual, and Teddy rushes up to the house. Dolores follows. There are more shots and we see the Manufacturing area with a 3d printer constructing the iris of a human eye and hear Dr Robert Ford quoting Shakespeare "The coward dies a thousand deaths..." Ford is examining Teddy as he upgrades him for the new narrative. Ford asks his what he yearns for and then, when Teddy tells him he wants a life with Dolores, he replies that he will never have that. Teddy doesn't react to this. Ford gives Teddy an update with his backstory. The story concerns Wyatt and we see Teddy remember him as the update takes effect. In Sweetwater's main street some men and a guest are discussing Dolores as she walks towards them with her shopping, one says that she will be "tight as a tympani drum". They block her way on the sidewalks and then on the street when she steps into it to avoid them. They harass her until Teddy arrives, saying that she's not interested. The guest backs off and the men leave. On the way back to the ranch Teddy tries to teach her how to shoot but she's not able to fire the gun, she seems unable to make herself pull the trigger. This puzzles her. The sheriff and Marti ride up to collect Teddy - for a bounty hunt. Dolores is upset that he's going, makes him promise to come back; they kiss and he leaves saying he will come back for her someday soon. Around a fire with no wood or flames some men are complaining about the lack of wood, but none of them go and chop some. Elsie Hughes and Ashley Stubbs turn up, Hughes explains that the men are stuck in a loop because the only host allowed to use the axe, a bladed tool, is the stray and has left them. We learn that weapons privileges are given out selectively. In the woodcutter's tent they look at the wooden carvings the woodcutter has done. Hughes sees that each of the carvings has the same strange pattern and puts one in her pcketr to look at later. Teddy and the posse talk as they track the fugitive. Teddy reveals that he knows the fugitive from when they were in the army together He tells them that Wyatt came back from manoeuvres with some "strange ideas". On a tree they find the bodies of men tied to its trunk, they've been tortured. While they're looking at the bodies one of them turns out to be not dead yet, and coughs over Marti. Shots ring out and they take cover. Marti enjoys the gun battle but another guest is scared. Teddy and Marti distract their attacketrs while the other guest gets away. Hughes and Stubbs are closing in on the stray. Hughes still has the carving and Stubbs points out that the markings are of the constellation Orion. Bernard interrupts Ford while he's working with a host. Ford goes to talk to him but breaks off to reprimand another man for covering a host with a cloth while he works on him. Ford cuts the host's face with a scalpel, reminding the man that the host does not feel anything that it is not told to. Bernard and Ford talk in Ford's office. Bernard posits that they misdiagnosed the original problem with the hosts, as Abernathy and Walter were exhibiting more aberrant behaviour than just recalling memories, both talking to the same imaginary person: Arnold. Bernard questions whether Ford has told him the whole truth. Ford tells Bernard that for three years he lived in the park, refining the hosts before anyone set foot in the park along with a team of engineers and a partner. This partner, Arnold, was scrubbed from the records. In this time, there were no boards or corporate influence, but just creation. Hosts began to pass the Turing Test, yet Arnold was only interested in creating consciousness, which he believed to be a pyramid with memory at the bottom, followed by improvisation and self-interest and culminating in an unknown stage at the top. Arnold's theory of what the top of the pyramid could be was the Bicameral Mind, in which the hosts would hear their programming as an internal monologue in order to boost consciousness. Despite this, Ford believes Arnold made two mistakes: firstly, that conscious hosts were not suited for the park; secondly, that those believing they were mistaking their internal monologues for voices of the gods would be lunatics. Arnold's approach was abandoned, leaving only the voice commands used to control the hosts. Bernard notes that some hosts are remembering, accessing parts of Arnold's code. Ford tells Bernard that Arnold is dead, and that his search for consciousness consumed him. Arnold's death was determined to be an accident, but Ford implies it was suicide. Ford finishes the meeting by telling Bernard that a new update will prevent any more aberrant behaviour in the hosts, and reminds him that he should not make Arnold's mistakes as hosts are not real. Bernard makes a video call to his ex-wife and they both reminisce about their dead son. Bernard tells her that the pain he feels over his son is the only thing he has left of him. Elsie asks Ashley why the stray would be carving Orion into the woodwork, to which Ashley responds sarcastically. Taking a detour to urinate, Elsie stumbles upon the stray. In the hills, Teddy's group is ambushed by Wyatt's masked men. The sheriff is quickly cut down and Teddy tells Marti to escape, managing to fire upon their attackers before being hacked to death himself. Ashley tells Elsie to call a control team but she secretly calls Bernard to report the aberrant behaviour, though he does not answer, because he is having another covert meeting with Dolores. Bernard asks Dolores for help on what to do with her, claiming he was fascinated by her but that it would be better for him to restore her to an earlier build. Commanding Dolores to drop scripted responses and only improvise, Dolores asks Bernard if she has changed and whether she is a mistake. Echoing Ford's earlier words, Bernard states that evolution is forged by mistakes. Bernard tells Dolores he does not intend to change her back to a previous build as long as they keep the meetings a secret, comparing it to the time he taught his son to swim by setting him free in the water. Hearing of Wyatt's men's traps in the hills, Dolores anxiously asks about their safety. Returning to her homestead as usual albeit without Teddy, Dolores finds her father dead but temporarily confuses him for Abernathy. A guest passes up the opportunity to rape Dolores, stating that she seems crazy. Rebus drags her into the barn to rape her himself, yet Dolores suddenly remembers the Man in Black in Rebus' position and is able to shoot her assailant even though she is not supposed to be able to pull the trigger. Running out of the barn screaming, Dolores is shot in the stomach by a guest but manages to escape on horseback. Ashley begins to behead the stray in order to take its brain for back for analysis, but the stray attacks Ashley mid-decapitation and climbs out the crevasse it is stuck in. Once it has climbed out, it brandishes a large rock over its head, terrifying Elsie. Instead of dropping it on a shocked Elsie, it smashes its own head in. Whilst camping in the woods, Logan complains to William about the boredom of the storyline they are pursuing. Suddenly, a bleeding Dolores stumbles onto their campsite and into William's arms. Cast Main Cast *Evan Rachel Wood as Dolores Abernathy *Thandie Newton as Maeve Millay *Jeffrey Wright as Bernard Lowe *James Marsden as Teddy Flood *Ben Barnes as Logan *Ingrid Bols∅ Berdal as Armistice *Luke Hemsworth as Ashley Stubbs *Sidse Babett Knudsen as Theresa Cullen *Angela Sarafyan as Clementine Pennyfeather *Jimmi Simpson as William *Shannon Woodward as Elsie Hughes *Ed Harris as Man in Black *Anthony Hopkins as Dr. Robert Ford Supporting Cast *Louis Herthum as Old Peter Abernathy *Bradford Tatum as New Peter Abernathy *Steven Ogg as Rebus *Bojana Novakovic as Marti *Talulah Riley as Angela *Gina Torres as Lauren *Brian Howe as Sheriff Pickett *Demetrius Grosse as Deputy Foss *Eddie Shin as Henry *Chris Browning as Holden *Timothy Lee DePriest as Walter *Ward Roberts as New Walter *Bruno Gunn as Walrus *Darrel Cherney as Horace Calhoun *Kanin Howell as Ivan *Paul-Mikel Williams as Charlie *Tom Proctor as Cookie *Sorin Brouwers as Wyatt *Con Schell as Deputy Rogers *Dusty Sorg as Sketchy Guest External links * Gallery Elsie Hughes is looking for something, or someone.JPG Robert Ford's wall of faces.JPG Robert_and_Bernard_in_The_Stray.jpg JTeddy-Flood-and-Dolores-TheStray.jpg Stubbs_in_The_Stray.jpg Elsie_and_Bernard_The_Stray.jpg Arnold_and_Robert_Together.jpg Dolores and Dusty Sorg.jpg The Stray landscape.jpg Teddy and Dolores in westworld.jpg Teddy surrounded The Stray.jpg Dolores holding the gun.jpg Dolores the stray.jpg William The Stray.jpg Robert at his desk.jpg de:The Stray Category:Season one episodes